A New Mind in a New Place
by Fiction Angel 666
Summary: Most of the sixth year Hogwarts students have become friends, but of course Draco's group and Harry's group are not, yet, on good terms. However, when Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron are transferred to a wizarding school in Illinois some changes may come.
1. Default Chapter

**A New Mind in a New Place**

**Chapter 1-The New Place**

"Harry, what do you think America will be like?"

"I don't, Ron. Don't forget to pack the planner Hermione got you. If you left it here she would kill you."

"Thanks!"

Harry threw the planner at Ron and he packed it with a smile spread across his face.

"So, you boys packed yet?" Hermione barged through the door to the boys dormitory, her trunk floating close behind.

"Mione, I could have been dressing," Harry protested loudly.

"But you weren't, were you? Hi."

After shutting Harry up she lightly kissed Ron then sat on his four poster bed.

"Almost done."

"Good, Dumbledore wants us in his office at noon and it's already 11:15."

"Did Dumbledore tell you who else was coming?"

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Is…someone else…coming?" Ron continued.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said someone was coming, but didn't specify house, age or even gender."

"We'll probably meet them in Dumbledore's office. Speaking of which we should probably get going."

Harry and Ron levitated their trunks and they started the wandering walk to the headmaster's office. On the way they gave many hugs, kisses and good-byes. They reached their destination five minutes early, but decided to go up anyway. A loud "Come in," boomed from the oak doors after they knocked, so the red head pushed them open and they walked into the large office.

'WTF is he doing here!'

'Dumbledore doesn't expect us to live with him!'

'I never noticed how good he looked in black…I mean…WTF!'

"Ah, Ron, Hermione, Harry, right on time." He motioned for them to sit.

"Harry, I told you someone would be accompanying you and I think that by now you all assume the other person is Draco."

Draco nodded his head at the Gryffindors but they just stared at him with confused eyes.

'Why would Dumbledore ask Malfoy to come?'

'This might be fairly amusing!'

'Draco looks really good…I mean…we can't possibly live with that, that, hottie…er, hothead!'

"Professor, do you really think this is the best idea?" Hermione asked him as quietly as possible.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I think this is exactly what the four of you need."

Hermione sat back in her seat as Dumbledore continued.

"Are you all packed? Good, I am sending you all to Sterling, Illinois in the United States of America to observe the differences in teaching, learning and, well, living. Your new headmistress, Ms. Pitzer, will be waiting at the front doors along with four that will be helping to show you around. They don't have houses there like we have here, so you will be staying in connected rooms. Now, if you will follow me please," Dumbledore stood and walked to a beautiful oak carving of a phoenix, the children followed, trunks and all. "This is a portkey that will take you directly to the front steps of your new school. Now, grab a hold of your belongings, have a good time and keep in contact."

They all touched the portkey and were instantly jerked into a swirl of colors and wind until suddenly they were standing in front of a beautiful brick building. And, just as Dumbledore had said, the headmistress, along with four other students, was standing at the top of the stairs with a large smile placed on her face. The school was a tall brick building with white pillars and lush greenery completely surrounding it. A large sign stood to the left of the school proclaiming, 'Sadian Academy' in large white letters with 'School for the gifted' carved smaller below it.

"You all must be our foreign exchange students from London," Ms. Pitzer said while descending the white marble steps. "Ronald Weasly, this is Stephane Stebbins, she will help you get accustomed to our school."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Hermione Granger, this is Kaleb Jones."

"Happy to meet you."

"Dido."

"Harry potter this is James Reese."

"Hello."'

"Hi."

"Draco Malfoy, this is Eliot Mickleson."

"Hi."

"How do you do?"

"I'll leave you all to get better aquatinted. It's good to have you kids here."

With that Ms. Pitzer walked up the stairs and through the huge front doors.

"Well shall we show you to your room or would you prefer to leave your things on the sidewalk?" James asked jokingly with a smile firmly in place.

"Yes, let's," Harry answered levitating his trunk and following James up the stairs.

The others followed suit and soon they were all inside. The inside of the school was just as magnificent as the outside, with mahogany walls and Marble floors. James led them through three right turns, up five flights of staircases and down another hallway until they reached the end. He opened the large doors that led to a living room like place.

"There are two rooms on the right and two rooms on the left. Your names are on the doors of your bedrooms, so, when you're done settling in use this map to find us on the grounds."

Eliot laid down an American version of the Marauders Map on the table in front of the couches, activated it and their new friends left them to settle in. It turns out that Hermione and Ron had the two rooms on the left and Harry and Draco got the rooms on the right. After they were all settled in they went down to the grounds (using the map of course). There they found James, Eliot, Kaleb and Steph with four other kids.

"Oh, hey guys. Come over here, I want to introduce you to the rest of our friends." James called as he waved them over to his group.

"Ok, so you guys already know Eliot, Kaleb and Steph."

The Hogwarts students waved a hello, which they received back.

"This is Miranda,"

"Hello."

Nodds.

"Lydia,"

"What's up?"

Nodds and smiles.

"Rose,"

"Hey."

Nodds.

"And Jordan"

More nodds and smiles.

"Hey James, you freak, you stood me up."

"That's Paige, Eliots girlfriend. Oh, I'm so sorry, Paige. Ms Pitzer had me greet a couple of exchange students at the last second I forgot to send you a letter."

"It's ok. What's up guys? Hi, I'm Paige."

Eliot quickly enveloped her in his arms and they turned their attention back to James.

Now this is the point in the story where I explain everyone. James is tall, fit, dark brown hair, green eyes, very cute. If someone were to place him in a group it would be the drama group. (Well technically they would all be in the drama group.) Jordan is also tall, fit, green eyes, short brown hair, cute and is a drama freak. Eliot is tall, fit, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, very cute. His group (other than drama) would be guitarist. Kaleb is a little shorter than the other boys, sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, also very cute and a guitarist. Steph is shorter than Kaleb, long black hair, brown eyes, petit and pretty. Steph belongs to all of the groups because she's friends with everyone. Paige is a little shorter than Kaleb, shoulder length red hair, gray eyes, somewhat fit and pretty. Paige would be considered a drama freak. Miranda is in between Paige and Stephs height, long red hair, green eyes, fit and pretty. Miranda is very smart so if she didn't hang out with this group she'd be a part of the smart/popular (when I say "popular" I mean known to everyone and liked by most) group. Lydia has died red hair, brown eyes, in between Miranda and Stephs height, fit and pretty. Lydia is a rocker/punk/goth/rebel and she plays it well. Rose is tall, thin, really long blonde hair, blue eyes, fit, cute and would also be a smart/pop person. In order from tallest too shortest it would be: 1.Jordan, 2.James, 2.Eliot, 3.Kaleb, 4.Rose, 4.Paige, 5.Miranda, 6.Lydia, and 7.Steph. (The twos are the same as are the fours.)

They all exchanged nodds, smiles, waves and some verbal take offs of hello. Harry was ecstatically happy that people weren't gawking at his scar. Ron and Hermione were standing together arms around each other. (Kaleb and Steph and Eliot and Paige almost mirrored them. Oh, by the way, Ron and Hermione aredating as well as Kaleb and Steph.) Draco was just looking around, checking out the new campus, and everyone on it.

"So are you guys all settled in?" James asked while looking at Harry.

"Oh, yeah. Your campus is so beautiful," he answered.

"Thanks, we were actually just talking about whether we wanted to go out tonight. I think we settled on a mutual yes and you guys are welcome to come, if you want."

Harry turned from Ron and Hermione to Draco and felt a yes so that's what he told James.

"That would be great."

"Great, we'll set up a time later. How about we give you a tour of the school?"

"Sure."

Harry and James started to walk off, but when they noticed nobody was following them they turned around. Ron, Hermione, Kaleb, Steph, Eliot and Paige were talking. Miranda, Lydia, Rose, Jordan and Draco were involved in a conversation. Harry and James just shrugged them off and continued on their walk.

"These are the main grounds where everyone usually meets. That's the Quiditch pitch over there. Do you

play?"

"Yeah, I'm a seeker."

"That's so weird, so am I."

Pause.

"That's the gym, inside pool and where the gymnasts meet. That's the outside pool. That's is the computer lab. This is the main building, of course. If we go inside I'll show you where the food hall is."

"Ok."

As they walked into the beautiful school, James was suddenly yanked into (what Harry can only assume as) an empty classroom and away from Harry's side.

"So Harry obviously doesn't know that James is gay," Hermione said after an awkward silence

"What! James is gay?" Ron yelled.

Hermione then jabbed him in the ribs and hissed, "Try and be a little quiet."

"What? Couldn't you tell?" Steph asked as if it were the most apparent thing in the world.

"Obviously Harry can't," Paige threw in.

Steph, Paige, Hermione, Kaleb and Eliot laughed while Ron stood rooted to his spot, looking absolutely

dumbstruck.

"So who's the cute boy you're walking with. Not cheating on me, I hope?"

Sameth pushed James into the wall opposite the door and held him there firmly.

"Of course not, Sam. This is the British Kid that I'm supposed to show around the school."

(Sameth, by the way, is James' extremely jealous boyfriend.) James planted a sweet kiss on Sam's lips and his grip grew weaker and weaker until he was barely even hanging on.

"Now I have to show Harry more of the grounds but I'll meet you in the cafeteria for dinner, ok?"

"Ok?"

Sam nodded his head then let James pass by him and out the door. As James exited the classroom he looked around, but saw no Harry. He finally spotted him sitting on the ground a little down the hallway from the door. James walked down the hallway and sat next to Harry.

"Whatch ya doin all the way down here?"

"I just figured you might want your privacy. That has happened to me a couple of times too."

"That's very nice of you Harry, but, I should apologize."

"For what?"

"Sam, he tends to get a little protective of me when I walk with other guys."

"Why? Wouldn't that be a job for your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend! Harry, maybe you didn't notice, but, I'm gay."

Basically at this point what's running through Harry's head is, 'What! He can't be gay! He just can't! Does he like me like that, because I'm certainly not gay! Am I? WHAT?' "Hey, thanks for the tour. I have to go talk to Ron and Hermione," Harry quickly got up and walked briskly out the door.

As soon as he saw Ron and Hermione he broke into a run.

"Ron, Hermione, I have to talk to you."

"Ok," said Hermione wearily as she pulled Ron away from Kaleb and Eliot.

As soon as Harry thought they were far enough from James' group, "Did you guys know that James was gay?"

"No mate, I just found out."

"Of course I knew. How could you miss something like that?"

"You could have warned me before I went off on a tour alone with him."

"Sorry, I figured you would know, I mean come on. It's soooo obvious."

At that point James walked up to the group with a broad smile on his face.

"What's up guys?"

"Nothing James. What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothin. I was just lookin for Sam. Have you seen him?"

"Sam, who's that?"

"Oh, right. Only Harry's heard of Sameth. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, well you'll have to introduce us to him."

"I will if I find him, maybe Rose has seen him? I'll talk to you guys later."

"Goodbye and good luck."

Hermione turned to Harry, a mix between surprise and disappointment on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us he had a boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just caught up in the fact that I just found out that he's gay!"

"How did you not notice?"

"Don't look at me mate. I didn't know until she told me."

"Ok, well maybe we should go catch up with everyone."

"You can. I think I'm going to go write or read or something. I'll see you later."

"Sure you can get back?"

"Yeah, I've still got the map."

"Ok, we'll see you later."

"Ok."

Harry went back to the room (with a couple of wrong turns) and got out his stationary. He wanted to write a letter to someone, but the only people he sends letters to are Ron and Hermione. After a few minutes of trying to come up with someone to write to (and failing) he put his stationary away and decided that he'd watch some television.


	2. Exploring

_**A New Mind in a New Place**_

_**Chapter 2-Exploring**_

"Hey Harry, what's up?" James walked into the room and plopped down on the couch next to the rather nervous green-eyed Gryffindor. "What'cha watchin'?"

"Something called The Rock Countdown on Mtv2."

"Really? That's one of my favorite shows. Oh, this is one of the best music videos, Breaking Benjamin with Sooner or Later. I just love it."

They sat in silence while the music video ran. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Eliot, Paige and Lydia walked in just as it ended.

"Was that Breaking Benjamin?" Paige asked sitting down next to James.

"Yeah you just missed it."

"That sucks, I really like that music video. The lead singer is totally gorgeous."

Eliot rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Hey since the shows over, power off, let's play truth, dare, double dare or choose." Lydia offered.

"How do you play that?" Hermione asked interested at the sound of the new game.

"Paige."

"Ok, have you guys played truth or dare before?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that only, we each get three chickens. You can only use chickens on truths or dares and once you run out that's it until everyone runs out. You can't back out of a double dare or choose. With choose you are given two dares and you have to choose which one you want. Every one got it? Good, Kaleb, t, d, double d or c?"

"Truth."

"Oh, you're no fun. Are you still a virgin, if not who, where and when?"

"No, Morgan, party and the summer after 9th."

"Oh, scandalous Kaleb," Lydia practically cackled.

"Ok, Lydia t, d, double d or c."

"Choose, I'm not a wuss, like you."

"Ok, captain bravery, choose between macking Harry or Draco for 7 seconds."

"Oh-kay, let's see here, Hermione, could you offer advice."

"Sorry, hun, I haven't ever kissed Malfoy, though he is good by reputation."

"Good enough for me, I choose Draco."

He rolled his eyes; he hadn't had very good experiences with girls. He had decided to see if boys offered anything better. In fact, he had secretly been hoping that he and Harry would be dared to kiss. The kiss was over in a flash and now it was Lydia's turn.

"Harry, t, d, double d or c?"

"Ok, I'm a wuss so truth."

Lydia grew a devious smile and leaned in Harry's direction, "Are you," pause for effect, "strait or gay and how did you find out? Tell us some of your past girl/boyfriends."

"I…think I'm…bi. I went out with this girl, Cho Chang, but it…didn't work. I kinda decided that I might check out blokes, since I have a major girl problem."

"Cool," Paige said. "It's your turn, Harry."

Lydia and Paige have a huge thing for guys who are bi, and every one knew it, except for Harry.

'He's bi, maybe I have a chance then,' Draco thought as a smile graced his pale lips.

"Draco, t, d, double d or c?" Harry asked, having spied the blonde's smile at his confession.

"Truth."

'OMG, I would have thought that Draco would want to appear strong in front of new people, and therefore chosen dare, oh well.'

"Are you strait or gay?"

Draco had been hoping that someone would ask him that. "I'm also bi. Not having good experiences with girls tends to convert one."

Paige and Lydia exchanged excited glances. Two new, hot, bi boys! Could life get any better?

"Ok Eliot, t, d, double d or c?"

"Choose, I want to see what you can come up with."

"Hmm…Choose between…macking Hermione for ten seconds or…Paige for ten."

"I choose Hermione."

Eliot stood up from behind Paige, walked over to Hermione and ended up kissing her for around fifteen seconds. It would have gone on longer if Hermione hadn't pushed him away.

"What the hell? The dare was for Ten seconds not thirty. I also have a boyfriend and, by the looks of it, you used too have a girlfriend!"

"What d'you mean by used too?"

"Look for yourself."

Eliot turned his head to where he and Paige had been sitting together a moment ago, the chair was empty now.

"What?" Eliot stood up with a confused look on his face. "Where'd she go?"

"It's about fucking time she dumped you!" Lydia spat at Eliot as she ran out the door after Paige.

Eliot dashed out the door after them and every one could hear raised voices coming from the barely cracked door.

"Well, perhaps we should call off the game since I'm the only girl left," Hermione said.

"After one more dare, Mione," Ron said, a mischievous look creeping into his eyes. "Harry, I double dare you-"

"I didn't choose double dare, Ron."

"So? This is the last one for the day. I double dare, that means you can't back out, you to kiss James. On the lips mind you."

"Ok, you had me worried there mate, I thought you were going to do something evil."

Harry turned to James and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think we should go to dinner." Draco hissed through clenched teeth. However he made no inclination to get up, he just sat in his armchair and glared daggers at James.

"I'll show you guys the way."

James stood up slowly and walked dreamily towards the door with Harry right next to him.

"Don't kill him Draco, it was only a kiss," Hermione said lowly as she and Ron passed him on their way out. Draco slowly rose from his chair and stalked off after the others.

"This is the dinner hall," James said with a big gesture as they entered the cafeteria.

They choose a big round table in a corner and James took Harry, Ron and Hermione to get some food. Draco stayed, having suddenly lost his appetite. He was muttering something about some stupid little twit who should keep his hands to himself when they got back.

"Eyeing someone already, Draco? Tell me who it is, I can tell you if they're available."

Draco just grunted as James attention suddenly went from Draco to a very good looking boy, with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and a leather jacket, who had just walked through the door.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, I have some business that needs attending."

He shot out of his seat and headed towards the good looking boy, with a rather mischievous look gracing his features. As they turned to head back to the table Harry realized who the boy was, sure enough when they reached the table, "Hey guys, I want to introduce Sameth. Sameth this is Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. They're the exchange students from London."

Sameth and James sat down between Ron and Draco. Harry could see Sameth inspecting Ron, Draco and himself, 'Probably trying to figure out which one of us is more likely to take James from him,' Harry thought to himself. The only newcomer that Sameth was nice to was Hermione and Harry surmised that it was because she was a girl. Throughout the entire meal Sameth held onto James tightly and if any guy got to close they were sure to get a growl. James, of course, calmed him down easily with a soft kiss on the cheek. A reassurance that no guy was about to take him from Sameth.

"So, how are you guys liking Sadian Academy so far?"

"Oh, it's positively brilliant," Hermione replied. "However, I wasn't expecting so much drama so soon."

"What do you mean by that? It's actually been pretty calm today."

"Not up in our room. Eliot, was it, and…Paige? Well they had kind of a spat."

"Did she finally dump that loser, or did he dump her?"

"She dumped him because he took a dare too far," James decided to contribute to the conversation.

"Oh, great, what'd he do this time?"

"He kissed Hermione well after when he should have stopped, and in front of Paige no less."

"I always told her that he was no good for her and she should go out with that black haired guitarist."

"Paul?" They herd a voice ask from behind them.

Lydia, Rose, Jordan, Steph, Kaleb and Miranda were standing a few feet from the table.

"Funny you should mention him, we, Paige and I, bumped into him in the hallway as Paige was crying her eyes out. He was really sweet though her comforted her and offered to take her to her room, since he wasn't coming to dinner anyway," Lydia explained as she took an empty seat next to Hermione.

Every one else sat down and Sameth gave Lydia a look that said I-can't-believe-you-let-him-escort-her-to-her-room-alone.

"What, he said he wanted to help and he wasn't coming to dinner anyway."

"You left Paige alone with a boy that she likes and she's extremely distressed! And he's a guy!" Kaleb said, the same look placed upon his fine features.

"Yeah. Oh come on, he won't try anything! He's better than that, see here they come now."

Sure enough Paige and a, rather good looking, tall boy with jet black hair walked through the doors and started towards the table.

"Well you look considerably better." Lydia said a questioning look on her face.

"I feel considerably better. Paul did a great job of cheering me up." Paige and Paul sat down between Lydia and Kaleb. "Oh, Paul, you haven't met the exchange students yet have you?"

"No I haven't."

"Well, this is Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione this is Paul."

"You hungry, Paige?" Rose asked. "Cause I'm gonna go get in line, wanna come?"

"Sure, crying really takes it out of me."

At that Paige and Rose stood up and walked over to the food line.

"So, why is this Eliot guy so bad?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"He's just been playing a lot of stupid games with Paige all year and she still likes him. Well, maybe this will keep her away from him."

"So, who wants to beat the shit out of him?" Sameth asked, seriously.

Lydia, Kaleb, and Paul all raised their hands.

"We shouldn't though; Paige would be so pissed if we did." Lydia said shaking her head and putting her arm down.

"Then can we at least give him a good scare?" Sameth suggested.

"Oh, I'm totally up to that. As long as we don't physically hurt him I'm on board." Lydia said a smile appearing as she thought about all the threats she could make.

"Yeah, I'll come to. I want to give that scum bag a piece of my mind." Paul said.

"Why does everyone look so…upset?" Paige and Rose had returned from the line trays in hand.

"Just chatting, nothing for you to be worried about." Paul said placing his arm around her shoulders and a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, now I'm worried. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing will you believe us? Any way, what's Hogwarts like?"

"Oh it's nice. It's more of a castle than a school."

"Really that's totally awesome. I've always wanted to see a castle. What's it like."


End file.
